


"Hard" Light Hologram

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Bukkake, Cock Slut, Cum shot, Deepthroating, Dominance, Ejaculate, Exhaustion, F/M, Face-Fucking, Female Ejaculation, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, Large Cock, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Nipple Play, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, hardlight, holograms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23164735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Symmetra makes a new hologram.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	"Hard" Light Hologram

"Okay, this should do it." Symmetra tinkered with some technology trying to work through the problems. Clicking it on, the emitter beeps to life and shines the outline of a person above it.

"Ah hah!" Symmetra exclaims. She places the machine on the floor and it forms into a full hard-light person. This person stands before Symmetra motionless. She reaches out to touch its featureless face and pushes gently. This puts the hologram off balance slightly and it shuffles its feet to right itself. Symmetra smiles at her success and inspects it more. She grabs its hand and plays with its fingers which, apart from being blue and made of light, function identically to human fingers. She scans down the body and finds a smooth surface in between its legs and frowns.

"Aren't we missing something?" says Symmetra. The hologram reacts by producing an average sized penis, "You can do better than that."

The hologram's penis doubles in size, stopping at 12 inches. Symmetra's face lights up and her eyes widen. With one hand she reaches between her legs, rubbing her crotch through her clothes and with the other she handled the penis. It was warm, realistic, and unlike a normal human being, the hologram will always be the best in bed. It will last as long as she wanted and do anything she wanted to do.

It's the perfect partner.

"That's what i'm talking about. Now I want you to have your way with me, don't hold back, fuck me senseless an-" Symmetra was cut off by the hologram lunging forward at her and pinning her down on a small table, pulling all of her clothes and bringing its dick up to her pussy.

"Ah! Hold on, waAAAH" her pussy was filled immediately with the holo-penis, it thrust in and out, prodding Symmetra's womb with each push. Symmetra wailed and gripped onto the table which was being shaken about with the power of the hologram. The initial pain slowly faded into pleasure and Symmetra stopped tensing her muscles and rested her back on the table, panting and moaning with her eyes closed shut. Her tits bounced up and down and if not for her having to hold onto the table she would be pinching and tugging on her nipples right now. The hologram's hips slapped roughly into Symmetra's and a loud smack sounded throughout the workshop. Each thrust forced another moan out of Symmetra's mouth and the pleasure she felt made her realize she loved being used as a fuck toy. Having someone else ravage her pussy was bliss and she yelled out in orgasm, her pussy squirting from the cock deep inside her.

Despite Symmetra cumming, the hologram kept on fucking her harder than ever. Symmetra tried to stop it but another hologram appeared from the emitter and rushed to her face. It pushed her head down and forced his cock between her dark lips. The massive cock forced its way down her throat, making her gag and drool all over her face. Symmetra had taken large cocks down her throat a lot before but none this big. She felt the cock slide in and out of her throat and the hologram's balls hit her in the face with each thrust. Despite the tears steaming out of her eyes, which had rolled back into her head, Symmetra was loving this. She kept climaxing and squirting more and more but the holograms never wavered. In fact, even more showed up, taking up every place possible. Two took her hands for handjobs, one climbed on top of her, began to tit-fuck her, and played with her nipples, pulling them and twisting them, and she jumped when she felt a cock push into her asshole. The cock plunged deep into her rear end, stimulating her even further. Symmetra was in pure ecstasy, climaxing over and over while the holograms fucked her for what felt like hours before she passed out.

Symmetra awoke, still on the table, now covered in cum. All of her orifices both leaked cum and ached. She groaned as she tried to get up but eventually was able to push herself to her feet. Cum dripped from her pussy and ass, her body was slick with it, and there was some in her mouth. She felt like shit now, but didn't regret any of it and would happily go through it again. She knelt in front of the emitter which had run out of power. This meant that she probably was actually gangbanged for hours because the holograms wouldn't stop until they were told to or ran out of power. Judging from her attempts to stop them. No matter, she'll fix it later, right now she need to clean up and rest for awhile. She needs to look presentable for tomorrow's mission. Symmetra picked up the emitter and placed it on a nearby shelf.

"We'll do this again soon, don't you worry," she said the the device, "now, where's a mop."


End file.
